Princess
by CirciFox81314
Summary: (The Princess of Light and Darkness Rewrite) Penelope had never been much of a social princess, mainly due to the influence of her sisters. So, upon the day of the arrangement of Penelope going to the north to meet the prince, in order to reunite the broken kingdom of Hollow Bastion, it up to the Prince and Penelope to do so, if she can cooperate with it herself.
1. -1-: Arrangements

A/N: Its not that the original was so bad that it needed to be rewritten, but it wasn't good either.

It's hard to explain. I mean, really.

This is going to be different from the original. Hopefully.

I own nothing but my OCs. Because yeah. There are still OCs in this.

Here's the rewritten chapter 1.

XxXxX

-1-: Arrangements

In a split kingdom divided into north and south, in the southern part, there was a Queen and her three daughters, and to the north, was the King, the Queen and their only son.

Queen Elaine of Southern Hollow Bastion, was the Queen's name, with her eldest daughter named Penelope, and her younger twin daughters, Aria and Gaia, ruled over the south. However, ever since Aria and Gaia came into the picture, charming and being the attention-seekers, eventually caused their elder sister to slowly become quieter and more reclusive to the point where it was extremely rare for Penelope to be even seen.

This eventually led to the nickname of "The Princess of Silence" or the "Maiden of Nonexistence". It was common of Aria and Gaia to make fun of her for it of course, as it meant that she was so quiet that it didn't even seem like she was living. But, unbeknownst to them, it only broke the remaining pride and self-confidence Penelope had left.

In reality, Penelope spoke to very few. Or in reality, one person, or when she was forced to speak. As Penelope was meant to rule the south of Hollow Bastion when she came of age, she had her personal advisor, Miss Ayame, who was around the same age as her. And Penelope only spoke to Ayame, as she was the only one to keep her company.

It was strange, really. It almost seemed like Penelope didn't have any friends.

…And if you were to think that, you would be right.

XxXxX

Penelope was alone in her room, considering to go out on the balcony to get some fresh room. Opening up the curtains from the windows, as Penelope was too lazy to light a candle or something to put light into her room, instead, natural sunlight filled up the room.

And then Penelope opened up the door to her balcony and went outside, breathing in the fresh air as she got a view of the courtyard, though it wasn't like anyone was really there except for the castle guards.

…Also, Aria and Gaia.

"Ohh look. It's our big sister." Aria began looking at Gaia with a smirk. Honestly, Gaia didn't like picking on her older sister.

So, where did it start? They had to have a reason for being so mean to their sister.

Firstly, Aria and Gaia were three years younger than Penelope, and when they were born, she was three. And since in the present day, they're twelve, it means that Penelope is fifteen, despite it takes a while for her to grow up as her birthday is in November.

So, when Penelope was six years old and they were three, it was when they began picking on her. Mainly because Penelope tended to read books a lot of the time and she was caught up in training. This didn't give Penelope much time to spend with her younger sisters.

They'd usually prank her to get her attention, and if Penelope figured out what they were doing and avoided their prank, the two would wail loudly and blame Penelope.

When each joke eventually ended its course, the two had to think of newer ones. This eventually led to the pranks becoming lies to bringing their sister down to the point where she mostly locked herself in her room.

Aria and Gaia also developed differently over time. Aria was more into looks and nice things, and trying to make herself look pretty. However, she also became colder, manipulative and jealous of her elder sister, since Penelope was supposed to become the Queen when she came of age, and Aria desperately wanted to become Queen of Southern Hollow Bastion.

Gaia was more into boy-ish things and cared less about how she looked, often watching the royal guard and the army train and trying to figure out swordplay and the like. Unlike Aria, Gaia became kinder, open-minded and was sick of being cruel to Penelope as she was starting to be aspired to be like Penelope.

Penelope got herself into many things when she was younger and eventually gained skills from it. She figured out how to read when she was very little and slowly got into reading advanced books, making her knowledgeable, and from some of the books, she learned how to cook.

She also taught herself swordplay with some help from the Captain of the Guard, and magic, though it was rare to see her out of her room, so it was seemingly difficult for her to work on her skills.

During the moment of when Aria was thinking of something to say to Penelope, Gaia proceeded to try and stop her. "Aria."

"What."

"Are you sure we should continue how we act to our sister? I mean…" Aria huffed at her sister before her cold sky-blue eyes proceeded to glare at her green eyed sister.

"That's ridiculous, Gaia. She completely deserves it, acting all high and mighty." The prouder twin began. "Besides that, Mother mentioned that when she becomes of age, she will become the Queen, and she isn't fit to do so."

Gaia continued to disagree with her sister, to the point of saying, "Aria! Just leave her alone!"

"Tch. You only want her to like you so she can pass down skills to you."

While the two were arguing, Penelope had noticed her two younger sisters in the garden, and decided she had gotten enough fresh air and went back inside to hide in her room again, to the room lit by sunlight and candles.

Later in the evening, after supper, Penelope momentarily went to the castle library to get some books before returning to her room. However, her advisor had been the one to stop her.

"Milady."

Penelope proceeded to look over her shoulder at Ayame.

"Mm?"

"Your mother wishes to see you and your sisters in the throne room." Penelope looked at the books in her arms and then Ayame, who sighed.

"Meaning you set your books down to go see your mother." Penelope set her books down on a conveniently placed side table before heading to the throne room. It didn't seem surprising to the Silent Princess of Hollow Bastion that her sisters weren't done with dining yet. Of course it had to mean that that Aria was too busy socializing to eat and her supper was getting cold. She was quite the chatterbox after all.

Regardless, Penelope was stuck waiting for her sisters until they finally finished eating, and likely from being told that they were to do so, the twin princesses adorned in light blue and green came into the room.

"Yes mother? What is it?" Aria asked, sounding very sweet and pure like usual. A light smile appeared on the Queen's face, but then, she motioned her three daughters to come closer.

She took a deep breath before saying it. "The time of arrangement amongst the north and the south has arrived."

Penelope, unlike her twin sisters, had an idea of what it meant? "Mother, what are you talking about?" Gaia asked.

"It means you'll be unable to see your sister for a while. It is a tradition between Northern and Southern Hollow Bastion ever since the division of the kingdom a long time ago. The Prince or the Princess of this Kingdom is to go to the north to meet the Prince or the Princess of the north in hopes that they will reunite this broken Kingdom." Elaine explained to her daughters.

Aria wasn't happy with this idea. Not happy at all. "Why does Penelope get to go though? Why can't Gaia or I?"

"Penelope is to become the Queen when she comes of age. This means she has to do specific things before she is to rule our Kingdom, as I had before her, and my mother before me, and so on." Elaine explained.

Penelope cleared her throat, proceeding to speak. "Considering your word is so, that means I should begin to pack as there is the likely chance I leave tomorrow?"

The doors of the throne room slowly opened to reveal Ayame. "I apologize for eavesdropping, your highness." She began. Elaine smiled and accepted her apology.

The advisor curtsied before adding to her statement. "To ask for your approval, your highness, may I please go with Penelope?"

The Queen nodded.

"Penelope, Ayame, you will leave tomorrow to the north by a bit before noon. Make sure to get ready."

Despite the arrangement had been made regardless, Penelope wasn't excited for what awaited before her to the north.

XxXxX

A/N: I felt like the initial story needed an update and I had to rewrite it, to add as last words. Fortunately, I'm excited to write this.

So, I have no other words to say.

Please review if you'd like, I'd prefer if you didn't flame and please tell me how I can improve.

I will see you all in the next chapter!

Ciao!


	2. -2-: The North

A/N: And we're back. I have nothing to say this time.

mysteryreader6626: Thank you. Luckily, there won't be a love at first sight thing (though it depends on who you're talking to), and a plot twist…

Well, that's a possibility, but I can't say anything yet.

I own nothing but my original characters like usual.

Here's chapter 2.

XxXxX

-2-: The North

Despite her prayers of never seeing the greeting of the sun at the morning's dawn, the sun arose the next day, reminding the Princess of what was to come.

The light slowly filled the Princess' room, in shades of pink, orange and somewhat violet as the night bid goodbye to give the greeting of morning to South Hollow Bastion. When the light hit her face, Penelope awoke slowly.

It was normal for her to wake up when the sun rose, despite she usually wanted to sleep in. Especially today.

And yet, she had the regret of not telling her mother her true feelings about the situation. She only said yes. But then again, Penelope would've likely had to go regardless, considering her mother mentioned that it was tradition.

So for now, she just had to await fate to come upon her when she had to leave today.

XxXxX

Exactly at the time of their departure, Penelope wanted to go back into her room. Not because she wanted to stay confined to it, but mainly because she was uncomfortable going to the North to see a person she had never met.

And her family was making a big deal about it. Her mother, Aria and Gaia, the servants, and even the Royal Guard were seeing the Princess off as well as Ayame, only making her more worried and uncomfortable.

Aria also decided to further humiliate her sister in her time of departure. Like immature things such as making faces at her, but also mocking her, though Gaia would commonly tell her to quit it, though her sister would proceed to act up seconds later.

Finally, her carriage arrived, and the footman greeted her and Ayame before opening the door. Penelope put her baggage at the top of the carriage (surprising some as it was common for the servants to do that), before going in and taking a seat. Ayame did the same afterwards, and the two began their travelling to the North.

Penelope found it fortunate the streets were cleared out. She remembered hearing all sorts of tales and stories about how the rulers of some Kingdoms wouldn't state when a carriage was coming, and there was cases of deaths.

The Princess saw the citizens of her Kingdom waving to her, almost like they were aware of her departure. As she and her advisor got nearer and neared to the gate, Penelope knew there was no going back- since now, she wouldn't be in a familiar area.

Once the gates marking the border between South Hollow Bastion to the North opened, the carriage was led into the countryside. From all the history lessons and reading Penelope had done, she had remembered that Hollow Bastion- before its division, had country between the two main cities.

Practically, the country was the neutral zone between the two kingdoms, yet Penelope has found charm in it, but also childlike wonder and awe. She had never been out of the city before, and seeing the country was astounding to her.

"It seems you're enjoying the carriage ride, milady?" Penelope only nodded as a response.

"You are aware your sisters aren't around now, correct? It's fine to speak."

"…I know. But I want to save my voice for when I have to speak. I know I'm going to be presented to the King and Queen and the Prince." Penelope explained to Penelope somewhat softly.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." There was a brief pause between their conversation, and Penelope brought up a somewhat interesting question.

"…Miss Sakura, do you have an idea of what the Prince is like?" Ayame looked back to Penelope with an eyebrow raise.

"I didn't hear you. Could you repeat that?"

"Do you have an idea of what the Prince is like?" Ayame shook her head, and Penelope seemed strangely disappointed about it.

Though it stirred up confusion for Ayame, and no matter how many times she asked, Penelope would avoid the question as she gazed into the beautiful countryside. Eventually, they got to the gates of Northern Hollow Bastion, causing Penelope to be uncomfortable very quickly.

It took a few moments to be able to enter through the gates of North Hollow Bastion, but when they did, Ayame was in awe at the scenery while Penelope was covering her eyes.

"Your highness, you need to see this!"

"Is it bad?"

"No, it isn't. Look, milady!" Her advisor made her uncover her eyes and look out the window, to reveal the Kingdom. Amazingly, it was very beautiful and regal in appearance from what she could see, and as they got to the castle, the surroundings got better. Finally, the gates opened, and the carriage dropped them off at the Courtyard, and some of the Castle's servants who were at the front doors went and took their luggage to their rooms.

Penelope took a deep breath as she along with Ayame got out of the carriage, the guards opened up the doors, which the two ladies noticed and they took it as a sign to step up and go into the castle, and upon their entrance, they were immediately greeted by a boy who appeared to have a higher rank within the castle.

Ayame seemed to immediately take a liking to him. So, this person in particular had wavy ash blonde hair, wise violet eyes, and his outfit mainly had white and dark gray colorations.

"Welcome to North Hollow Bastion." He began. "You ladies must be our guests, correct?" Ayame and Penelope curtsied as reply.

"Correct. I'm Miss Sakura, the Princess's Advisor, and she the Princess Penelope of Southern Hollow Bastion." Ayame introduced. It was noticeable of the boy's amusement.

"What a coincidence. Anyway, so you are able to properly give an introduction to the King, the Queen and the Prince, I'll guide you to the throne room." There was little conversation between the three as they went to the Castle's Throne Room, and there, the King and Queen were waiting.

Though the Queen was fair-faced, the King didn't' have a large jaw like one could've thought. And the Prince… well, we'll get to that.

The boy was the one to present the three to Ayame and Penelope.

"Your Highnesses, our guests from the South have arrived." He began.

"The Princess of Southern Hollow Bastion and her servant, right?" The Prince asked, seeming fairly uninterested, almost like he was used to this routine.

The boy sighed, shaking his head at the Prince's enthusiasm.

Ayame seemed fairly nervous, but she presented the Princess. "Correct. Your highnesses, this is Princess Penelope of Southern Hollow Bastion. Though it doesn't really matter as I am a mere servant, I am the Princess's advisor, Ayame Sakura."

The two curtsied before the King, the Queen and the Prince.

The Prince seemed amused with Penelope's manners. "The nobility before us are King Terra, Queen Aqua and Prince Riku of Northern Hollow Bastion."

Penelope understood and curtsied yet again before the King, the Queen and the Prince.

The rest of what happened was fairly uneventful, but when they were dismissed, Penelope and Ayame were taken to their rooms.

XxXxX

(A few hours later)

Ayame checked on Penelope a while later to see her in her lonesome, reading a book in a chair as the light filled up her room. "Hmm? Your highness, won't you go talk to the Prince or socialize with someone at least?"

"I'm talking to you, though." Penelope calmly stated. Ayame disagreed before explaining to her.

"I know I should go talk to the Prince. But he should be able to approach me and talk to me. Besides, he's probably busy." Penelope explained before going back to reading her book. Ayame furrowed her eyebrows together.

Now wasn't the time to be acting so very childish like that. Besides, if she knew so, then she could do so.

Ayame then proceeded to pull Penelope out of her chair and took her out into the hall, only to see that boy again, though he was somewhat surprised (or possibly confused. It was difficult to tell). "You were aware the Prince wanted to see the Princess?"

Penelope seemed taken aback, though Ayame had no idea.

"Oh… he does?"

"Yes. He's in the garden." Ayame looked at Penelope, who sighed, seeming fairly irritated.

Why did he want to see her now?

XxXxX

A/N: So next chapter… Penelope confronts the Prince in the garden. And they have a… interesting conversation.

Despite this chapter took longer than needed, I'm fortunate it didn't take way too long.

So, like usual, please review if you'd like, I'd prefer if you didn't flame and I will see you all in the third chapter. Also, please tell me how I can improve.

Ciao!


	3. -3-: The Prince

A/N: Its starting to be requested that I should add more detail into this story, and I'll try to. However, I'm not the best with detail.

mysteryreader6626: Thank you. I'll try to improve for this chapter.

So, I own nothing like usual, except for my OCs.

Here's chapter 3.

XxXxX

-3-: The Prince

It took a lot of persuasion and force to get the Princess to go to the Garden. Of course, that boy and Ayame went with her (Ayame felt like it was her duty to keep an eye on the Princess), since Penelope had no clue where it was.

Upon wandering the halls of the castle, Penelope found it fairly noticeable that the castle wasn't as loud as she thought. The servants were fairly quiet as they scurried about, cleaning the already pristine castle. Penelope was amazed by how bright and beautiful the interior was, but also regal, and she could read the history across the walls of the castle like they were a book.

While they continued to head to the garden, something caught the Princess' eye. A large, regal archway leading into… a library! Maybe if she could sneak off and avoid the…

It was almost as if her mind was read. "Your highness, I know you wish to not to meet the Prince, but I'd prefer if you didn't create a negative first impression. You may go to the Castle Library later." The boy told Penelope in a somewhat stern tone. They stopped.

Penelope turned to face him, noticing the unamusement on his face while Ayame, whose glasses were hit by a glare, was clearly taken aback by how perceptive he was. "Mm? How did you know I wanted to go to the library instead of meeting the Prince?" She asked.

The boy didn't reply to her. "Actually, I don't recall you telling us your name. I mean, I think you're of pretty high authority in this Castle, considering your outfit, but…" Ayame was immediately cut off by the boy, who didn't seem surprised though he acted like it.

"Oh, I never told you my name? How rude of me." The boy began rather jokingly before flipping his hair (which was quickly assumed it was common for him to do) and taking a deep breath. "My name is Yoshiya Kiryu, and I happen to be the Prince's personal advisor (which is fortunate because if I didn't, he'd likely do regrettable things)."

Ayame seemed unusually excited about this (Penelope was starting to get the feeling her own advisor had a crush on the Prince's advisor if that logic made any sense or Ayame had lost her sanity from the unfamiliar surroundings the moment she entered the castle).

"However, I'd prefer if you referred to me as Joshua. Anyway, we should continue moving. His highness isn't relatively pleasant to be around if someone is late to his request."

They went back to moving towards the area of where the garden is, except now they had to move at a quicker pace.

XxXxX

Upon getting to the Garden, Joshua and Ayame left Penelope alone to acquaint herself with the Prince. However, the garden itself easily caught her eye.

The grass was the greenest she'd ever seen, and she saw flowers of every color and or many different kinds assorted in a rainbow fashion all over. In the center of the serene scenery, she saw the Prince impatiently waiting at a table nearby a fountain, not noticing her arrival into the garden.

The Princess had an idea that if she didn't move, the Prince would likely loose his cool. So, she quickly got to the table, and he acknowledged her presence. "Wow. You sure know how to keep a guy waiting."

"I'm sorry, your highness. I…" She was cut off by the Prince motioning her to sit down.

Penelope said nothing as she expressed her confusion of where she was supposed to sit, and the Prince, as his reply, raised an eyebrow. "From what I've heard, you're supposed to be a really independent princess, yet you're asking me where you need to sit…"

She immediately took the seat across from him, though Penelope already knew she left a bad first impression, and in a silent shame, she looked down.

"Well, now I see why you're infamously called the 'Silent Princess'." He jokingly began. Penelope narrowed her eyes, quickly becoming flustered.

"Don't you have any manners?" The princess retaliated. He found some sort of humor in this, and he replied to her with a smirk.

"Says the girl who arrived late." Penelope, with a "hmph", looked away from the prince, her face beginning to get red. He chuckled at her before getting serious.

"Anyway, proper introductions, even if we know each others names. I'm Riku, Prince of Northern Hollow Bastion. And you… Well, since your advisor introduced you, maybe you'll need her to tell me your name."

He managed to push one of Penelope's buttons. And yet she thought Aria was good at picking on her, but this! This was absolutely ridiculous! She crossed her arms and returned eye contact with the Prince, her annoyed brown orbs, connecting with his aquamarine ones.

Trying to remain calm, Penelope spoke, "I'm Penelope, Princess of Southern Hollow Bastion and the eldest daughter of Queen Elaine of Southern Hollow Bastion."

"…Eldest? Oh, right. You have two younger sisters who are twins, right? What were their names…?" Riku began to ponder on it, trying to remember (the Northern Hollow Bastion royalty were to know the names of the Southern Hollow Bastion royalty and vice versa). However, Penelope was quick to answer for him.

"My two younger sisters are Princesses Aria and Gaia of Southern Hollow Bastion."

"Mm, right." And yet another insult of sorts came her way. "Why is it that your sisters have a prettier name than you?"

Another button pushed. The southern princess could feel her head burning as she kept thinking over and over to herself like a broken record, "_How long do I have to stay here and put up with this?_" She didn't say anything else to him for a period of time.

However, much to Penelope's surprise, Riku wasn't used to how quiet she was. He was used to other princesses he dealt with in the past practically acting like paper cut-outs, going over the same routine, in different manners and fashions, but still all the same.

Penelope seemed to break this rule that was set, which made Riku curious, but it also annoyed him. After getting fed up with not getting any sort of replies from her, Riku flatly asked Penelope an obvious question to the both of them. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"…You didn't notice?" Riku proceeded to boredly stare at her, like she didn't get something. It wasn't that she didn't understand, but she was more confused if anything.

After a bit, he sighed and shook his head. "I'm beginning to hope all the positive things I've heard about you are true." He appeared to almost say something else, but didn't finish his comment. At some point, the Prince of Northern Hollow Bastion got up and brushed himself off, and looked at Penelope.

"I guess I can't say anything else for now. I'll see you at dinner." The Prince turned away and left towards the back door, his silvery-hair gently blowing in the wind. Penelope sighed before staring back at the beautiful flowers, muttering to herself, "Well. I guess that's what you call a good first impression… but why do I have to ruin everything?" She couldn't answer her question before deciding to follow suit with the Prince, but finally go to the library to read some of the books they had to offer in the castle.

XxXxX

A/N: Yeah, this chapter was shorter than usual. But I wrote it much quicker than usual. Though it wasn't necessarily rushed.

However, I wish it was easier to update some of my other stories. Especially my bigger, more important ones. Like a Broken Fairytale. But I had to rewrite the rewrite of the Chapter 7 draft.

But, I might just combine them and see where that takes me.

So, like usual, please review if you'd like, I'd prefer if you didn't flame, and please tell me how I can improve. To add on, I know I definitely need to work with detail (though for some stories, it isn't as necessary and for others they are, like this story), which can be difficult for me as I am a more dialogue based writer.

And in order to become more balanced, I have to practice with it, so I can't immediately get better with detail.

I will see you all in the next chapter.

Ciao.


End file.
